


Falling is just like Flying

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin dreams of falling. Sherlock dreams of flying.</p>
<p>Both of them wish they didn't dream at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling is just like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _I’m not sure if this has been done before, but here goes anyway: Martin dreams of being Sherlock and Sherlock dreams of being Martin - something like John Smith/The Doctor in the Family of Blood arc. Bonus points: The Doctor pays a visit to set things right._
> 
> I couldn't do it justice so here's a slightly related ficlet.

Martin can’t draw. At all. He really sucks at it being barely capable of drawing a straight line or a non lopsided circle. 

But he can always draw the sandy haired man. The man haunts his dreams, always one step behind him ( _There’s someone to chase, someone to beat!_ ), a reassuring presence almost. They’re…friends, partners, together against the world and a part of Martin aches for that closeness.

The worse dreams are the ones when he dreams of falling. There’s fear, anger and always an overwhelming feeling of grief.

He always wakes from those dreams hearing the laughter of a man who just blew his brains out.

******** 

Sherlock dreams of flying. He wishes he didn’t.

It’s not that he’s scared of flying ( _He is, he fell and he was flying but then John was crying and John…_ ) or well, anything in the dreams. They’re not scary. That doesn’t mean they’re not nightmares.

The dreams always have a sense of companionship. There’s a Mycroft like figure who’s  _friendly_ and another person who always calls him brilliant and he’s just like John and Sherlock misses John so much, it almost hurts and that’s why these dreams are nightmares.

The nights he dreams of the crash are always a relief.


End file.
